2 Days, 12 Hours, and 15 Minutes
by Adelaide6208
Summary: It's only 2 days, 12 hours, and 15 minutes until Christmas vacation, but can Lily stay away from James for that long? Oneshot. R&R, if you'd be so kind.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

Lily Evans sat perfectly still as she read and reread the same passage of her library book over and over again without realizing it. She wished she could keep her breathing even, at least then she might be able to get through at least one page of her transfiguration homework.

It's not that Lily wasn't a good student; she was top in her class, actually. The reason for her severe lack of concentration was that out of the corner of her eye she could see a pair of hazel eyes staring at her intently from across the common room.

Lily closed her eyes in frustration and whispered silently "Only 2 days, 12 hours and 15 minutes until Christmas break." It was this exact amount of time, 3,615 minutes to be precise, that she had to get through in order to be away from the temptation that was James Potter. She opened her eyes with a new determination and finished the page of her book.

She leaned back, satisfied at her self control and allowed herself one glance towards James's corner. He was gone. Even his books were gone; he must have gone to bed.

Lily sighed with relief and whispered "Only 2 days, 11 hours, and 42 minutes" proudly.

"You know, Evans, it's not very healthy to talk to yourself." Lily jumped nearly a foot off her chair and whirled around. There was James Potter only a few inches behind her, grinning foolishly.

"For the love of Merlin, Potter! Don't do that to me!" Lily glared at him, "I nearly had a heart attack." She would've been amazed if he couldn't hear how hard her heart was beating. And she could only imagine what he'd do if he knew why it was beating so hard.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, Lily. It just looked as though you could use some help with your homework." James grinned cheekily at her. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I don't need _your _help, _Potter_," She said. Hoping her emphasis on his last name would make it clear that they were not on a first name basis today. Besides, if he said her name again her heart might jump clear out of her chest.

"Oh," James raised an eyebrow, "then why were you talking to yourself." Lily felt herself flush. She wouldn't have talked to herself if she'd known that anyone was within hearing distance.

"I was only reminding myself that I only have to endure 2 days, 11 hours and… 37 minutes in the same building as you, and then I'll be free of you for 3 weeks," Lily said in an attempt to make a blow at James's unnaturally large ego. James only grinned.

"Come on, Lily," James leaned towards her and whispered into her ear, "you know you're going to miss me." Now, Lily was sure that anyone within a five mile radius could hear her heart throbbing in her chest. She could smell his musky scent even after he'd moved away from her.

"I… I have to go return this library book," Lily said taking in a ragged breath. She quickly piled all her things into her bag and started for the portrait exit out of the common room. She was almost out the exit when James grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, so close, in fact, that their lips were almost touching.

For half of a second, Lily forgot that she was in a common room full of other students and that she was supposed to hate James Potter. For that half of a second, Lily contemplated kissing James, but then, Lily remembered who she was and more importantly who he was. She pulled sharply away and slapped James across the face.

"Honestly, Evans, that was totally uncalled for," James said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Uncalled for?" Lily scoffed, "You're the one grabbing random girls and trying to kiss them." James grinned. Then without a word he pointed to the ceiling above Lily. There hanging directly above her was a sprig of mistletoe.

"Oh…" she said feeling herself blush half out of embarrassment and half out of excitement, "then I suppose we're supposed to kiss…" Her fiery will to stay away from him suddenly gone. She leaned forward tentatively and watched as a surprised look crossed his face. He obviously hadn't expected her to actually kiss him. A cocky grin spread across his face.

"I knew you'd come –" the rest of what he was saying was cut off as Lily literally flung herself into his arms, all traces of self-control gone.

Time seemed to stand still as the entire common room held their breath as they watched Lily Evans fling her bag aside and snog James Potter silly. In the corner, Sirius Black grinned at Remus Lupin.

"I think this means you owe me 10 galleons," he said happily. Remus rolled his eyes as he handed over a handfull of coins.

"It's worth every knut, trust me," Remus said grinning back.

* * *

Comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Thank you :)


End file.
